Last Christmas
by Shiori Kudo
Summary: Christmas Oneshot. It's almost Christmas and Inuyasha went to see Kikyou...again. Kagome runs home crying. What does Inuyasha find when he goes to bring her back? WARNING: Inuyasha is a little OOC


**A/N: **Hi everyone, It's Shiori. I decided to do a Christmas oneshot for Inuyasha since I've been reading Inuyasha fanfiction recently. It's just a short piece of InuxKag fluff. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!

Inuyasha: What do you mean by InuxKag fluff?

Me: Fluff means that it's light-hearted. InuxKag means that you and Kagome are a couple.

Inuyasha: WHAT!?

Me: You love Kagome don't you?

Inuyasha: ...

Me: Well?

Inuyasha: *mumbles* IloveKagome

Me: I'm sorry, what did you say Inuyasha? I couldn't hear you.

Inuyasha: I said I love Kagome! There are you happy now?

Me: I'm not the one you should be asking. *points to Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku.*

Kagome: Inuyasha, I love you too! *kisses Inu*

Inuyasha: *blushes, kisses Kagome back*

Miroku: *whispers to Sango and Shippou* I **_knew_** he loved Kagome!

Shippou: *whispers* Finally!

Sango: *whispers* It's about time!

Inuyasha and Kagome: What are you three whispering about over there?

Sango, Shippou and Miroku: Nothing!

Shippou: Shiori doesn't own InuYasha. If she did, Naraku wouldn't be so hard to kill, and Miroku wouldn't be such a pervert.

Miroku: Hey!

Me: Review! If you do, you'll get Shippou and Inuyasha for a day.

Shippou: Cool!

Inuyasha: WHY YOU...*draws Tetsusaiga*

Me: Uh-oh. I better run. *starts running*

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

Me: *narrowly evades the Wind Scar* Hey guys, a little help here?

Kagome: Inuyasha...SIT!

Inuyasha:_ *THUD!*_

Me: Thanks Kagome.

Kagome: No problem.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

Kagome ran to the Bone Eater's Well, blinded by her tears. She jumped into well, and was surrounded by a blue light. After hitting the bottom, Kagome climbed out of the well, and ran inside. "Hi Kagome, you're home early, did something happen?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome didn't answer, she just ran and to her room, not even saying hi to her family. Kagome threw herself unto her bed sobbed into her pillow. _'Why?' _she thought. _'Why did Inuyasha have to see Kikyou?' _Kagome just continued to sob into her pillow, letting her tears flow and crying uncontrollably. Mrs. Higurashi decided that it was best if Kagome was left alone, and told Souta and Mr. Higurashi not to bother Kagome for a while.

******o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

"Inuyasha, if you're going to sit around moping, why don't you go get Kagome?" Shippou asked. "I'm _not _moping!" Inuyasha said, glaring at the fox demon kit. "Shippou's right Inuyasha. Kagome was really hurt, seeing you with Kikyou. You should bring her back." Sango told Inuyasha. "I couldn't have put it better myself, Sango." Miroku said, putting his arm around her. _*SLAP!* _"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" Sango yelled at Miroku, who's "cursed hand" had wandered where it shouldn't have. "Fine. I'll go bring Kagome back." Inuyasha told them. He then started toward the Bone Eater's Well. When he reached the well, Inuyasha jumped into the well and into Kagome's time.

******o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

After a while, Kagome stopped crying. She dried her eyes, and went to look in the bathroom mirror. _'I'm mess. I can't go back to the feudal era looking like this! Inuyasha and the others will ask questions if I do!' _she thought, looking at her reflection. Kagome's warm, chocolate eyes that were normally full of life were red and tear-stained, her raven hair that reached halfway down her back was mussed, and her nose was red. Kagome turned on the faucet and splashed some warm water on her face. Then, she ran her brush through her hair. _'Now I look presentable.' _she thought. Kagome went back to her room and, since it was almost Christmas, started singing a Christmas carol that really fit her mood.

******o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and entered the Higurashi residence. He noticed that there were decorations he hadn't seen before, and a tree that had decorations hanging from its branches with a star-shaped decoration on top. "Oh, hi Inuyasha. Did you come here for Sis?" asked Souta when he noticed Inuyasha's presence. "Yeah. What's with the tree?" Inuyasha replied. "It's a Christmas tree Inuyasha. Around this time of year, we celebrate a holiday called Christmas. A Christmas tree is part of the celebration. You put gifts under it." Souta informed Inuyasha, who absorbed this information silently. "Anyway, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Sis is in her room." Souta answered.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what happened?" Souta asked Inuyasha. "What do you mean, what happened?" Inuyasha responded. "Sis has been in her room ever since she came back. Mom said Sis was really upset when she came home." Souta said. Inuyasha didn't answer Souta, he just went upstairs to Kagome's room. He could smell Kagome's tears. _'Kagome was crying? What would make Kagome cry?' _Inuyasha wondered. Then he remembered what Sango had said earlier. _'Why would seeing me and Kikyou together hurt Kagome so much?' _Inuyasha thought. Unable to think of an answer, he decided to ask was about to knock on her door, when he heard her singing.

_**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying I love you  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again **_

**_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _ **

**_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you _**

_**And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again **_

**_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _ **

**_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _ **

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.**_

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. _'Is Kagome...in love...with me?' _he wondered. _'If that's the case then...I have to tell her how I feel.'_ That decided, Inuyasha entered Kagome's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking out her window. Hearing the door open, Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha enter her room. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I came to bring back. And...I went to see Kikyou...to say goodbye." was Inuyasha's response. "You...said goodbye...to Kikyou?" Kagome was surprised, she thought Inuyasha loved Kikyou. "Yeah, I did." Inuyasha confirmed. "Why? Aren't you...in love...with Kikyou?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, somewhat afraid to hear the answer.

"No, I'm not. I was in love with her, but that was in the past. Kikyou and I are over. We weren't meant to be. I'm in love with someone else now, and I told her that." Inuyasha answered as he walked over to Kagome. "Who are you in love with now...if you don't mind telling me." Kagome asked. In answer, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" Inuyasha asked Kagome after they pulled apart. "Kagome, I love you." he told her before she could answer. "I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome confessed. "Kagome, I want to be with you forever. Will you be my mate? Inuyasha asked her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kagome answered. Inuyasha responded with a kiss.


End file.
